Catch Me If You Can
by AmongTheSnow
Summary: Amu and the gang go to Tokyo High after getting kicked out of their last school. Lets say it involved a prank. What's gonna happen to them, once a certain someone, actually a lot of certain someones, meets Amu? One thing will happen: Chaos, pranks, and...
1. Tokyo High

**Catch Me If You Can!**

**Miki: Sup?**

**Amu: WTF?**

**Miki: …**

**Miki: I'm insane aren't I?**

**Ikuto: Miki doesn't blah blah blah Shugo Chara! blah blah blah xAmuIkuto edited blah**

**Amu: Why all the "blah"s?**

**Ikuto: The better to seduce you with, my dear**

**Amu: Pervert!**

**Ikuto: *smirks***

**--**

_**Tokyo High**_

**--**

**.:Normal POV:.**

"School sucks," Amu said.

"Tell me about it," Rima replied.

"I know," said Utau.

"It's so annoying!" Ran, Miki, and Suu said in unison.

"Yaya loves candy but can't eat it because of school! School is mean!"

Obviously, Yaya said that.

All of them were walking to their new school, Tokyo High, because they had gotten kicked out of their last one. Basically, it involved several paintball guns, a few eggs, and the school principal.

I wonder what's gonna happen here?

"I heard they have dorms here," Utau said.

" Yaya wants us all to have a dorm!"

"Alright, it's settled, we all have the same dorm, and we don't care what we do to get it!

**.:5 Minutes Later:.**

"WHAAAAT? WE HAVE DIFFERENT DORMS?" the girls screamed.

"… yes…"

"Tch, we'll find a way out of it," Amu said as they walked out of the principal's office.

"COOL AND SPICY!"

"…"

"What's with them~nya?"

"EHH? Yoru?," she coughed, "I mean hi Yoru," said Ran.

"Who the H-E-double hockey sticks are you?" demanded Utau.

"~nya. I'm Yoru, junior at this school. Hey Ran~nya," Yoru said, giving a wave, "so what's with them?"

"Ignoring," said Rima.

"Yaya wants to go to her room to eat some candy!"

"Fine. Rima, Yaya, and I have room 123 (Yaya: Yay! Easy to remember!). Ran, Miki, and Suu, you have room 256. Amu, you have room 372," said Utau.

"Room 256~nya? Me and Kiseki have room 256 too~nya!"

…

1…

2…

"WHAAATT??"

3…

"Kiseki's here too?" asked Miki, perking up.

"Make sure they don't rape you, okay?" whispered Amu.

Ran and Miki blushed.

"Y-Yoru-kun isn't like that!" protested Ran.

"Kiseki-kun isn't like that either!" agreed Miki.

"Just be careful," Utau smiled with a wink.

"I'm touched~nya. Now let's go!"

"Wait!" Rima shouted.

"Hm?" replied Ran, Miki, and Suu.

"Make sure to do _that_ to them."

"Maybe-desu." Suu said.

"Yaya wants to go to her dorm too!" cried Yaya.

"FINE LETS GO!"

"YAAAAY! CANDY!"

"Sorry Amu," Utau apologized.

"Hn," replied Amu.

**.:Amu POV:.**

_THEY DESERTED ME! TWO-FACED, STINKIN, NO GOOD, PIE-STEALING, JET-RACING, HIPPO-FLYING DOUBLE-CROSSERS! _I thought throughout my whole walk to the dorm. _THEIR FLYING HIPPOS TOTALLY SUCKED! RIMA'S CLOWN HIPPO COULD BARELY FLY! GRRRRRR… Why can't they install elevators in this thing? See, that's another problem! The public education system. BAN IT! RIOT IN THE STREETS!_

Finally! I reached the room! I opened the door and I gasped! I saw…

"_IKUTO!?_"

--

**Miki: Cliffie, no?**

**Rima: MY FLYING HIPPO DID NOT SUCK! IT WAS GREAT! CLOWNS ARE GREAT!**

**Amu: Okay…**

**Miki: Do the honors. Someone just do them.**

**Rima: REVIEW IF YOU LIKE FLYING CLOWN HIPPOS! OR ELSE! I'LL SEND TADASE AFTER YOU!**

**Miki: *shudders***

**Miki: My worst nightmare.**


	2. Ikuto?

**Catch Me If You Can!**

**Miki: Sup?**

**Ikuto: YOU'RE LATE!**

**Amu: Don't be mean! He had a lot of homework, ya know!?**

**Ikuto: *Bangs my head with a keyboard***

**Yoru: Ouch~nya**

**Miki: DO THE (OW) DISCLAIMER!**

**Ran: Miki doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters!**

**--**

_**Ikuto!?**_

**--**

_-Recap-_

"_Ikuto!?"_

_-End Recap-_

**.:Normal POV:.**

"Ikuto…" Amu whispered again.

Ikuto looked up, and said, "You're not flat anymore, Amu-_chan."_

Amu blushed and stuttered, "S-shut up!"

She then ran to the bunk buried her face in the pillow.

_Flashback_

_--Amu and Ikuto, Kindergarten—_

"_Ikuto, we'll always be together, right?" Amu asked._

"_Yeah, I promise." Ikuto answered._

"_Then we'll be married then?"_

"_Definitely."_

"_Here," Amu said giving him a bracelet._

"_What is this?"_

"_A promise."_

_--Amu and Ikuto, 5__th__ grade—_

"_Ikuto, You're moving away?" Amu asked._

"_Hn."_

"_But, why?"_

"_I have to."_

"_You promised, though."_

"_I must've forgotten."_

"_I HATE YOU!" Amu shouted, and stormed off._

"_Bye, Amu," Ikuto said to himself, fingering the worn bracelet he had never taken off._

_--Amu and Ikuto, 7__th__ grade—_

"_Ikuto! You came back!"_

"_Nice panties Amu-chan."_

"_What?"_

"_You're rack is getting better, too."_

"_Ikuto!"_

"_What?"_

"_What happened to you?"_

"_I'm a playboy and a pervert. Simple as that."_

"_I don't know you anymore."_

"_Well, then I guess you never will,"_

_End Flashback_

**.:Amu POV:.**

I can't believe Ikuto's here. I thought, back in 7th grade, I would never see him again. I guess not. Pervert.

I threw a pillow at him, and stormed off to room 123, with the echoes of a "Hey!" ringing in my ears.

I knocked on the door, and Utau let me in, when I saw-

"KUKAI? KAIRI? NAGEHIKO?"

"Yo! Up for a game of soccer?"

"Hmmm. You want that book on dancing, Nagehiko?"

"Maybe later. Hi, Amu."

"Yeah. We got these guys in our dorm," Utau explained.

"Kairi gave Yaya chocolate!"

"Nagehiko showed me a card trick. It worked!"

"How long has it been?" Kukai asked.

"Since you and Ikuto became playboys." I shot back.

"I feel offended, It was his idea! I just…"

"Followed?" Utau suggested.

"… Yeah."

No change at all. Kukai was still the jock, Kairi was still the nerd, and Nagehiko still was a dancer.

"Alright," Amu sighed, "back to my dorm."

I went back to my dorm, and walked in on Ikuto and some other girl kissing.

Now, that would be embarrassing under any circumstances, but the thing was… they were naked.

I blushed… It's not my fault! It's a natural reaction!

"I'm going to bed now."

I flopped down on the bed, exhausted, And tried to ignore the rated R scenes happening… in Ikuto's bed.

Ugh… Maybe once Ran, Miki, and Suu do _that _ it'll be interesting.

--

**Miki: So?**

**Ikuto: Good. A %#& scene.**

**Amu: 0///0**

**Miki: 0.o**

**Ikuto: R&R, so I can %#& Amu**


End file.
